This radiofrequency communication system comprises at least one radiofrequency transceiver device able to transmit and receive data according to a VDL mode 3 standard.
It is known that a communication mode according to a VDL (“VHF Digital Video Link”, that is to say a Very High Frequency digital link) mode 3 standard is a digital air/ground communication mode which makes it possible to reduce the saturation of the very high frequency (VHF) band by means of using additional channels (one VHF frequency supporting four channels) dedicated to one or more groups of users for sound and/or data transmission, according to predefined configurations managed by a system located on the ground.
The VDL mode 3 standard also offers functions making it possible to reduce problems related to analog communications, in particular the case of simultaneous transmissions, push-to-speak button locked in transmission, or channel acquisition errors.
Such a VDL mode 3 standard is described in particular in the following publications:                “NEXCOM Principles of operations VDL mode 3”, RTCA/DO-279, Mar. 5, 2002; and        “TEAM Characteristics 750X v2-8-4”, VHF Digital Radio, May 2, 2003.        